


Jugis

by runes



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fascination that is borderline obsession, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake. And his one constant companion." "Who's that?" "Death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugis

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.

_"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake. And his one constant companion." "Who's that?" "Death."_

* * *

 

In nineteen-ninety eight, Harry Potter died and became the Master of Death. And he understood now, it was him, it was always him. It was him who collected the souls of his family, the souls of the grandchildren of his friends, of everyone. For to become the Master of Death, one is to become Death himself; for Death transcends time and space. Harry – or rather Death is the one to collect the souls of those of died and will die.

 

x

It was May the 1st of 1912 – a sunny day too, when Harry approached the large house. He was paying an overdue visit to the Daniels family of South Harington; they were supposed to die on the Titanic along with most of the ship.

 

x

 

Death kneeled next to the body of ****, he was curious of what was going to happen; the man who was going to be the face of Boe. He smiled when the man gasps and starts coughing. He made his way to the Tardis, looking forward to see the Doctor.

Death watched from the shadows as the Doctor cheated him yet again. But this was fine as he was running out of time, Death thought with a laugh and was surprised to find the new face staring where he was standing only to blink and ask where he was. Laughing, Death made his way to the next person.

 

x

A song was almost complete, and Death was almost saddened and overjoyed, he would miss that face. And as Death witnesses this Doctor's last words, he couldn't help but feel over whelming joy. He gets out of the Tardis once it lands with a smile stretching his face. 

 

x

A young Rory Williams, still in his scrubs, stood next to Death watching Amy crying over his lifeless body.

"I have seen you before, every time I died." Rory stated while trying to reach for his wife to comfort her.

Death smiled and looked at Rory, "She won't be alone for long, and she will follow you soon." And with that they were gone.

 

x

"Are you ready to go now?" Death asked the Doctor.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Jugis is Latin for constant. This was beta'd by the lovely Lucifersdaughter.


End file.
